Kraj Łuku i Hełmu
thumb|300x300px|Hełm Hadora i Belthronding (graf. Alan Lee) Kraj Łuku i Hełmu (ang. The Land of Bow and Helm) – ósmy rozdział książki Dzieci Húrina, autorstwa J.R.R. Tolkiena. Treść rozdziału Po przystąpieniu do Gaurwaithów Beleg opiekował się chorymi i rannymi, a w razie potrzeby wykazywał się męstwem w walce. Jednak przez cały pobyt elfa wśród banitów coraz bardziej narastała wrogość Mîma, który pałał nienawiścią do Eldarów i zazdrośnie patrzył jaką przyjaźnią Belega darzy Túrin. Zima w końcu minęła, a wojska Morgotha coraz bardziej zbliżały się do Beleriandu. Czarny Władca sięgał myślami do Doriathu oraz Nargothrondu. Orkowie zajęli Dimbar i rozpanoszyli się na północnych rubieżach Doriathu, zbliżyli się również do Amon Rûdh. Wiosną Túrin ponownie przywdział Hełm Hadora i wraz z Mistrzem Łuku i mała grupą Wilkoludzi napadali na zwiadowców Morgotha, którzy zaczęli truchleć na sam głos rogu syna Húrina. Wtedy też Andróg zlekceważył rzuconą na niego krasnoludzką klatwę i pewnego dnia ruszył do walki uzbrojony w łuk, lecz został trafiony zatrutą, orczą strzałą. Mężczyznę od śmierci uratował Beleg, a to sprawiło, że Mîm jeszcze bardziej znienawidził elfa. Po okolicach rozeszła się wieść o powrocie Łuku i Hełmu z Dimbaru. Elfowie i ludzie, którzy ocaleli z licznych walk i błąkali się bez celu, zaczęli napływać w okolice Amon Rûdh, aby zaoferować swoją pomoc w walkach z Nieprzyjacielem. Túrin z chęcią przyjmował ich wsparcie, nikogo jednak nie wpuszczał do Domu Okupu, więc w pobliżu wzgórza zaczęto budować forty i obozy. Choć zarówno Orodreth jak i Thingol i Meliana nie chcieli jeszcze rozpocząć otwartej walki z Morgothem, to nadal oferowali, poza wsparciem zbrojnym, pomoc Dwóm Wodzom. Melkor nie ujawniał swojej prawdziwej siły, chciał wzbudzić wśród swych wrogów fałszywe poczucie pewności siebie. Rozochocony zwycięstwami Túrin przybrał nowe imię: Gurthol, czyli Groźny Hełm. Wzbudzało to niepokój Belega, który zaczynał pojmować plany Czarnej Ręki i niepewnie spoglądał w przyszłość. Wieści o czynach Smoczego Hełmu dotarły też i do Angbandu – Morgoth cieszył się, że odnalazł syna Húrina, lecz jednocześnie obawiał się, iż ten zyska taką potęgę, że zniweczy rzuconą na niego klątwę, dlatego Władca Ciemności postanowił go schwytać oraz, tak jak jego ojca, zniewolić i torturować. Rozgoryczony Mîm postanowił w końcu wydać banitów orkom. Któregoś dnia odnalazł ich ukrywających się pod Amon Rûdh i postawił warunki: za każdego schwytanego człowieka otrzyma tyle żelaza ile on waży, za Belega i Túrina złota, a jego samego zostawią w spokoju (wedle innej historii Mîm został pojmany przez orków, a ci zmusili go do zdrady, grożąc, że poddadzą torturom jego syna). Ostatecznie wzgórze została zaatakowane przez orków, których poprowadził stary krasnolud. Andróg wyjawił wtedy sekret ukrytych schodów, którymi resztka ocalałych z ataku weszła na sam szczyt. Tam otoczeni Gaurwaithowie ginęli jeden po drugim, aż pozostali jedynie Dwaj Wodzowie. Ich jednak przeciwnicy schwytali w sieci i skrępowali – Túrina zabrali ze sobą i ruszyli plądrować Bar-en-Danwedh, Belega zaś pozostawili na szczycie. Elfa odnalazł Mîm, uzbrojony w nóż i złowrogo patrzący na jeńca. Wtedy ostatkiem sił śmiertelnie ranny Andróg pchnął krasnala mieczem i zmusił go do ucieczki. Nim skonał uwolnił Mistrza Łuku, wypowiadając słowa: "Moje rany są tak głębokie, że nawet ty nie zdołasz ich wyleczyć". Przekłady na język polski * Agnieszki Sylwanowicz: Kraj Łuku i Hełmu en:The Land of Bow and Helm Kategoria:Rozdziały Dzieci Húrina